torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bonfires
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toriko fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nihilistic Dragon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Derp Um...Hello. O_o Thank you for adding so many great articles to the wiki! You've really helped it flourish. -The Forgotten Beast 21:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Likewise, will you also be participating in the regular Toriko wiki? -The Forgotten Beast 07:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Paris ::What do you need? -The Forgotten Beast 17:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bonfires, I'm new here and I don't know if someone is still using this wiki, so, I'm ready to work on it if I have help of someone else. Rfldsza (talk) 13:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Admins Don't you think that this wiki needs admins when new users appears? How you the only active user that I know here, I'm speaking to you. Rfldsza (talk) 15:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Feel free to ask it I was told that such contents were unsuitable, so I deleted the pages. Since there are no admins, I didn't know who I could ask. However, they are still on my computer, luckily. There are many more, if you are clever enoughto figure a way I can send them to you. Thanks, Martialmaniac (talk) 13:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I will do it. The problem is, cleaning all the pages and adding images again is really a pain, so it will be a bit long... and I'm not tech-savvy at all, and that's troublesome, too. Thank you very much, Martialmaniac (talk) 20:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, just one thing: is it possible to bring deleted pages to their prior state? Like Moh's and Kurakage's, for example. Livebearer's a total mess, I'll be sure to clean it, one way or the other. Only, it is a hectic period right now, so it'll take some time. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I. Love. You. Thanks a heap! I'm doing it right now! If I end up exaggerating, since I have pages regarding most of the chefs at the Fest, just tell me. There is a total of 18 (13 more). Martialmaniac (talk) 12:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) New I don't know if you saw the new user here, Samuel I think, I'm not sure if he is creating content that doesn't is about Toriko, but is what seems, I've messed up one time, so I think better let to your decision. Rfldsza (talk) 17:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blessed Bonfire and Resplendent Rfldza Yeah, sure, we have to think in something first, and after I finish my Royal Dragons at least.~~Rfldsza (talk) 12:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me, but, what character are you thinking to use?~~ Rfldsza (talk) 21:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) In this case, I would have to use Scorpien or perhaps Tensei.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 22:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) No, I'll use them both yes.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 20:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking in some unexpected encounter between the three in Shangri-la, Scorpien and Tensei enter frightening some flying creatures, and showing the rivality between Scorpien and Tensei, of course.~~Rfldsza (talk) 21:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) We need to start oficially this soon! I'm getting excited!~~ Rfldsza (talk) 21:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No, I have to go out now, maybe tomorrow.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 21:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 22:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'll be logged all the afternoon, so if and when you want to start say it.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 17:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) No, start you.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 18:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Someone deleted Tensei's page. Rfldsza (talk) 18:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I tought it was me too, but in a minor edit not logged, but now I'm correcting it. Rfldsza (talk) 18:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) It's the first time that I do something like that, please tell me if I do something "wrong". Rfldsza (talk) 19:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just remember me from rename it after we finish. Rfldsza (talk) 19:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) The name, it's good, just the "Royal Dragon Folk" that I think it could be better. ~~ Rfldsza (talk) 19:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to take much?~~ Rfldsza (talk) 20:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, after some minutes I'll have to leave, and I'll stay weekend out, so, we will have to continue monday.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 21:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Change of plans. ~~ Rfldsza (talk) 21:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just want to know if you're planning to continue our collaboration project.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 13:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Asking Oh. Sorry. I'm editing new Toriko Fanon Wiki, so I make new design. Samueljoo (talk) 03:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Why Because, I'm need you to edit on Toriko fanon wiki. Samueljoo (talk) 04:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) What is exactly editing To edit a admin. Geez. Samueljoo (talk) 04:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Oh sorry. My apologize Samueljoo (talk) 05:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) No prob. I just caught completely up to Toriko yesterday. I was wondering if I could do a review column of the latest chapters, should I have the time? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) No real reason. I just feel that it would build community on the wiki (discussing opinions), as well as the fact that I've always wanted to do a review blog. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know something about that. Still, I wouldn't mind being the punching bag because of my opinions on each chapter. :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Psyren Hei, I see you read Psyren. Did you like it? Martialmaniac (talk) 18:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) negra, blanca, claro, plata. Thanks for the offer, the problem is I don't have much experience about that... how does it work? I am very interested, though. Is it like creating a page together, making our characters meet or something along that line? Just so you know, I will probably have to fix my computer soon. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I got it, thanks. Are you the author of the Gourmet World beast that could control time? I'm asking because all of my characters are from a future age. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I have just found out the hard way I have a week of tough exams ahead of me. I will keep adding new characters because I have them already saved in a Word Document, but I am afraid the rp will have to wait. At least, by the end, there will be a broader selection of characters. I don't like making idle promises, I cannot assure you I will be able to do that eventually. My sincere apologies, really. Could you suggest me a good rp between you and another author, so, in case I manage, I can see what the general outline could be like? Again, I am very sorry. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry I will be the umpteenth person to turn you down, but I will not roleplay. This is largely due to school, and I am very sorry. I promise you will be the first one I will ask if I will be able to rp. I am very sorry. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) If I could exploit your generous offer on the spot, I'd like to ask you whether or not it is possible to have the templates from Naruto Wiki on this wikia. I mean those with the abilities of the main characters. I think I would not be the only user taking benefit from it, since they are very helpful if you don't feel like writing too much about a character's power (not my case, though). Thanks for your uderstanding. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You're right, I don't even know why I wrote "Fanon" in the description. My mistake, sorry. Thanks, but don't waste your time on something I may end up being the only one using! If I have your permission, I will learn how to create it myself. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I do know that, but you are like this wiki's "sage". Adoption Hey Bonfire, it's Beast from Toriko Wiki. I was hoping to ask if you could do me a favor and adopt this wiki if you can? I'd do it myself but I'm currently making arrangements to adopt another major wiki. Doing so will greatly improve this wiki, and if you don't want to do any major work yourself just call on me and I'll color and decorate this place up "nice and pretty". Please reply if you can. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 21:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :You'd be a full bureaucrat. I already said that I'd help you decorate and such but you would need to make me an admin. And if you need help with anything aside from decorating just leave me a message on my message wall. Here's the link to the adoption page: Adoption Requests. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 01:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::So was your request accepted? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 17:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mad Space It looks like Sam received a wiki-wide block (across all wikis) which means he did something heavy, what it was I do not know. Anyway that's what those wiki central bunch say whenever someone asks for adoption and they don't want to spare the time to see every contribution and message you've ever made, just tell them me (and yahoo) are the only ones here and that we support you full heartedly. And just tell them how long you've been editing and all the great fan contributions you've made. If those higher ups still won't bite, make a blog here saying you're adopting the wiki and then me and some others guys from Toriko Wiki will comment on it, then show the blog to the staff member who spoke to you and you'll be admin in no time. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 18:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) The list isnt completely finished yet. Me, Phan, and DJ still need to revise it a little before we do that, but dont worry, one of us will make a blog when its finished [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 13:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Permission Bon, in order to change the backgrounds, you at least have to be an admin of the site in order to do it. Now, if you still want me to change and format the wikia, you at least have to make me an admin in order to do it. This comes from the wikia central staff when I asked them. So.... it's up to you now. Hit me up when you have the time.Alpha Olphion (talk) 18:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) When you do, give me admin rights and I'll take it from there, 'kay :) Alpha Olphion (talk) 18:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) True. It should only be fair LOL Sorry I jumped the gun there XD Alpha Olphion (talk) 18:30, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Since I can't edit on the blog at the moment, it should said that making gods for a show where science seems to be the major factor isn't really the way to go, especially since we still have no clue on what god really is. For all we know, it could be an anagram for something, but until it's determined, there really shouldn't be any form of deities. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Tag Bon, me and some of my friends found pages that don't meet up to the wikia's standards. Thus I took it upon myself to make this tag. Just place it over pages that needed deleting and a category "Mass Deletion" will appear, signifying that it needs to be deleted. Also, you can add in the reason why by putting description next to it. This should be more efficient in helping with the clean up as we can delete rule-breaking pages as we see them. I just wanted to know if you approve of this. Please message me back if you get the chance. Also, if there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be here whenever I can. Thanks Alpha Olphion (talk) 21:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I can see quite a few other people creating things without waiting for others, also dude, fanon's are meant to keep in line with the storyline of the canon, if we don't follow how it is ATM, it's gonna be mashed together and not even look right. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean following it to a T, like it's the series in here, but it's still the Toriko world, there has to be a better sensible way of making things without going up and beyond to make gods or aliens or magic like they were always there. I am not gonna do anything, Alpha thought it best to delete them, I only ever gave my opinion on the issues, that's it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Sups Sups, Bon. I know i'll sound cheesy with most of the stuff i'll write, but ya, that's a welcoming message for you, our fella wiki's future admin, God willing. So ya, i'll rant a lil... hope u don't get bored :))) I've been following on what u guys were planning, and it seemed to me that u guys are very enthusiastic (man, the youth ;)), but something i noticed is that u're not in full agreement with each other. It's not a big issue, but i'm just offering my opinion about things. Going deeper with u guys' wikia plans: firstly, i feel u guys should not add magic. Magic is just... i dunno how to say it.... it's not Toriko. It just doesn't feel right. Same as deities. I understand "mythical beasts", but going for "this beast is the deity in this land, etc..." just won't feel toriko too. Imo, that goes more towards a normal fanon, or even a Fairytail one. A toriko fanon needs.. u know,, mythical beasts, capture levels, a few square root laws (haha, jk), etc... Not telling u to remove the stuff, but i think it would be cool if u just changed them (ex: change magic to... gourmet energy... food energy... hunger energy. etc..) Thing is, I want you to lead here... I know u were hesitant at first, and I heard that's why u're also having TFBeast become an admin with ya (which is awesome, since he's the backbone of everything on our main wiki) and I know how tough it can be for a group of people to manage a wikia. Some helpful things u can do is to rely on ur pals. Something we do at the main toriko wiki is polls. U take people's opinion about some act u wanna do, AFTER u take the opinion of yer fella admin (which u want Beast for the position). If u and that admin agree on something, just take off from there and do it, but if u're hesitant and people're arguing, then the poll :) So ya, that's my first hint of the day, and i have no idea why i'm talking as if i'm the expert here. sorry :) --Zangetsukakashi 20:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) You alive? Hey, are you still alive? If yes, then http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nobody700/Who_lives..._And_who_dies! Nobody700 (talk) 03:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC)